


Koi No Yokan

by queerwatson



Series: The Lexical Gaps of the English Language [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwatson/pseuds/queerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all of the running and the shooting and... Well, everything, they both make it to old age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koi No Yokan

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last. Like I said - it's been incredible guys. This won't be the last thing I write in this fandom, and I'm glad you've enjoyed this. This is the shortest fic in the series - but I feel like it's also the sweetest. Shameless retirement fluff.

Despite all of the running and the shooting and... Well, everything, they both make it to old age. There are a few close calls in between - but everyone makes it through all right. John had assumed Sherlock would never stop taking casework - and he does a little here and there, still - but when John’s shoulder starts acting up, and they’ve both got more than their fair share of grey hair - of course, John went grey first - Sherlock develops a fascination with beekeeping, of all things, and they retire to Sussex.

John gets to choose where - he’s always preferred the slightly warmer weather of the South and it’s better for his shoulder (and probably Sherlock’s foot, though he’d never admit it) if they stay out of the cold weather as much as possible.

They do still take cases - but mostly only if they can be solved by mail, or if people that live in the little town nearby have a problem. Usually, even if it’s a boring one, John can convince Sherlock to help out. He even helped find a cat once - but it had been a very dull week.

In general, John writes up the cases that didn’t make it onto the blog, and rewrites some of the ones that did. Quite a few of them are getting published, and he’s glad he waited until now to re-introduce Sherlock’s cases to the public - now that they’re retired, he hopes that even if the press turns, they just won’t find out about it. They probably wouldn’t, since they hardly leave the house. Mostly because when Sherlock isn’t fascinated with his bees, just as ever, he has no desire to deal with people.

John learned years and years ago that he doesn’t count as ‘people.’

They wear rings, even though Sherlock never wanted to actually get married because he thought it was pointless when they already knew what they meant to each other. The rings, admittedly, had been John’s idea. Sherlock had aged well, and John had gotten sick of some of the women that lived in town getting ideas when he made Sherlock get the shopping to make up for all the years he hadn’t done so at 221B.

The nights are comfortable. They sit together on the same old couch and watch T.V. Sometimes they’re quiet, sometimes Sherlock complains about whatever they’re watching, and sometimes, there are nights like this. Sherlock just keeps looking at John until he responds.

“What?”

“Today is the anniversary of the day we first met.”

John turns to look at him, eyebrows raised. “Really? I mean, I’m not surprised you remember, but - that’s. It’s nice that you do.”

“It seemed a bit important to delete. I have... Well, I don’t have a material gift for you, but I know that I don’t express sentiment very often, and -”

“Sherlock, it’s fine. We’ve known each other for over twenty years - I don’t expect more than what you can give.”

He watches as Sherlock looks down and then back up again. “Still, John. Just because I don’t say it very often doesn’t mean that I don’t feel anything... I... I would not be here if I didn't love you. There is a phrase - it’s Japanese. It’s not... entirely accurate. I was not very experienced with love before I met you. But - Koi No Yokan. It refers to the feeling upon first meeting someone that you will fall in love with them. It’s not so disgustingly cliché as love at first sight - more the inevitable feeling that the other person will be very important to you. I... thought it was relevant.”

John smiles. “That is very sentimental, Sherlock.” He pauses, allowing Sherlock to open his mouth in an attempt to speak before he cuts him off. “I don’t mean it as a bad thing. It’s very sweet, really. It’s nice to hear you say things like that once and again, even if I do know all of it.” He stops again, resting his hand on top of Sherlock’s. “I feel like our relationship is sort of based on these difficult-to-translate words. That really shouldn’t surprise me - it seems like something you’d be fond of.”

Sherlock smiles back. “I am a fan of language. Sometimes English is not complete enough for me to express myself.”

“Again, somehow that doesn’t entirely surprise me.”

They fall asleep cuddled on the couch - they'll regret it in the morning, but John is too content to move just then.


End file.
